Their Darkest Moments
by Risknight
Summary: Set in an A/U. Two short fics, inspired by songs. One for Penny's POV and one for Sheldon's POV.
1. Save Yourself

**Save Yourself is a song by My Darkest Days. I don't own it, or the Big Bang Theory**.

* * *

Penny's POV about the way she and Sheldon seem bound to one another.

* * *

_**I'm the devil's son straight out of hell. And you're an angel with a haunted heart.**_

She knew they were opposites in almost every way. The only thing they had in common was passion. They wanted each other. They wanted to lose themselves in each other.

_**If you're smart you'd run and protect yourself From the demon living in the dark.**_

It wasn't healthy. It would end badly. It was doomed before the universe even formed. If she let him in, if she surrendered, it would destroy something in them both. There was no light, no goodness, where she lived.

_**There's nothing to be gained cause I can never change. And you can never understand my sickness(I'll never understand my sickness).**_

No matter how much she wished things were different, she was too damaged, too broken, too far gone to find her way back now.

_**Save yourself. From a life full of lies and a heart full of pain and sorrow.**_

"Don't need me," she whispered.**_  
_**

_**Save yourself. From the choices I make cause nothing but failure follows me.**_

"Don't let me hold you back," she begged.

_**Save yourself. You're the perfect drug when it hurts like hell I've never needed anyone so much.**_

She was addicted to him. She craved his presence. She couldn't stay away. Sometimes she managed to keep busy, but it never lasted long. Always she found herself drawn back across the hall to him.

_**There's no-one else I love and I curse myself Cause the right thing is to give you up.**_

It was the only way. Any addict will tell you. Cold turkey. She looked out the window of the plane as they taxied down the runway. When dawn broke, he would find the cd sitting on his desk. Would he understand the words? Would the song be enough to explain why she had left? She hoped so.

_**I'm overcome by shame cause I can never change. And you can never understand my sickness(I'll never understand my sickness).**_


	2. Perfect

**Lyrics are from Perfect by My Darkest Days. I do not own the song, band, or The Big Bang Theory.**

* * *

Sheldon's POV about the bonds between him and Penny

* * *

_**I was fine right before I met her. Never hurt and nothing could control me.**_

Every minute of every day was planned out perfectly. My life was orderly and structured.

Then she burst in like a super nova.

_**You know I tried but I can't regret her. She's the first, ask anyone who knows me.**_

I have never met anyone like her. She is everything I try to avoid.

I have never felt this pull toward anyone.

_**Terrified that she'd find my heart and break it. Paralyzed by the thought of her with someone else.**_

I dare not let her too close. Yet, I can't keep her out.

She is my paradox.

_**I wish I would've known. I shouldn't have fallen in love with her. She's been nothing but trouble till now. I shouldn't have fallen in love at all.**_

My focus is shifting. My work was everything. Now there is her.

I don't want this complication, but I can't live without her, either.

_**But I couldn't stop myself.**_

_**Who gives you the right,**_

_**To tear up my life?**_

For the first time in my life I don't know what I'm doing.

I have no solutions. I have no plan. I only have her chaos.

_**How dare she be so perfect!**_

_**What did I do to deserve this?**_

_**(I'll never let her go)**_

_**How dare she be so perfect!**_

_**(caught in the fire)**_

I'm caught in her trap. The more I struggle, the more tangled I become.

_**I haven't cried since the day she left me, Cause that would mean that I admit it's over.**_

No goodbye. No warning. All I have left is a song. Her song.

_**I tell myself that she's tryin' to test me. She'd never leave, she still needs me to hold her.**_

Every knock on the door, every ringing of the phone.

For one split second I know it's her. I am always wrong.

_**Horrified cause she found my heart and broke it. Mortified when I picture her with someone else.**_

I hate her for leaving me. I love her for setting me free.

She is my paradox.


End file.
